As a participating institution in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP), we are contributing data from patients entered into the various group protocols. Patient accrual has been completed for Protocol 5, which compared L-PAM with Placebo, Protocol 7 which compared the effects of L-PAM vs. L-PAM and 5-Fluorouracil (5-FU) and Protocol 8 which compared the worth of three-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5-FU and Methotrexate) with two-drug chemotherapy segmental mastectomy with and without breast radiation with total mastectomy plus axillary dissection. All patients will undergo axillary dissection and those with histologically positive axillary nodes will receive adjuvant chemotherapy. (2) No. 9: A trial to determine whether the anti-estrogen Tamoxifen when combined with chemotherapy improves the results obtained with chemotherapy alone. (3) No. 10: A trial to compare the value of the immunopotentiator C. parvum combined with chemotherapy vs. chemotherapy alone. A new protocol will be No. 11: A trial to evaluate various treatment modalities in the management of patients with Clinical Stage 111 breast cancer. The Oncology-Hematology Medical Group of West Los Angeles has served as a focal point for the creation of the Oncology Network of Southern California (ONSC). The Memorial Cancer Research Foundation of Southern California provides the mechanism, both fiduciary and logistical, for the accrual of patients into NSABP protocols through the resources provided by ONSC.